Tu mérites mieux
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Tu mérites mieux. Mieux qu'un vieil homme décharné, décrépi, un peu vieillot quand tu respires de vie et de jeunesse, malade au point que ses propres maladies s'harmonisent...Bien mieux qu'un vieil homme au cœur de pierre dont l'éducation l'a obligé à changer... C'est pour cela que je ne dirai jamais rien.


**Heya tout le monde x) (Pas de panique, ce n'est en rien une nouvelle fic... Un simple petit OS dont je ferai certainement une suite en autres OS (un ou deux, p'tet trois si je trouve une idée pour le dernier plus précise qui mérite un bon développement)**

 **Alors à quoi vous attendre ? Un truc très très très... SOFT.**

 **Et ouais x) Donc ne fuyez pas écœuré x)**

 **Pourquoi ce pairing ? Hum... Je me suis reregardé des épisodes des Simpsons il y a quelque jours et... je me suis rappelée du fait que je soutenais ce pairing un peu particulier...**

 **Même si, en écrivant les autres OS, ça va être autre chose que les délires de l'assistant mentionné... XD (oui, mon défi a été d'écrire ce texte SANS jamais donner le nom de l'assistant XD Je continue dans la note XD ) Car et vous me connaissez, le cute et beau avant tout x) Pas les délires à la Monroe x)**

 **Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu une idée de fic pour eux...**

 **Que voici x) Enjoy x)**

Tu mérites mieux

Je me rappelle sans peine, malgré mon vénérable âge de 104 ans de ce poids entre mes bras... De ton sourire qui venait naître sur tes lèvres malgré la noirceur de mon cœur... Comme une espèce de petite parenthèse avant que le pire n'arrive... Et que même après tu me pinces légèrement le nez en m'appelant « Monsieur » comme pour me réconforter... Un Monsieur que tu as gardé, que tu m'adresses encore, après tant d'années... Rien d'étonnant à ce fait... Tu es depuis longtemps mon assistant.. Cela n'est pas près de changer... De toute manière, si tu voulais t'en aller, je ferais ce que je pourrais pour te ramener... A chaque fois, je l'ai fait... A chaque fois que tu es parti, je suis venu te rechercher, quand tu ne revenais pas de toi-même...Quitte à dévoiler un peu de la trame de mon cœur... Malgré ces trois mots qui m'arrêtent à chaque fois pour certaines limites qui dressent ce que doivent être nos rapports... Ces trois mots qui nous définissent l'un par rapport à l'autre... Ces trois mots que tu n'as de cesse de défier...

Tu ne t'en rends pas compte; tant mieux. Si tu savais, tu trouverais instinctivement la suite de l'enchantement parfait qui te mènerait vers ce que tu voudrais... Tu es intelligent, tellement intelligent... Le digne fils de ton père, mon vieil ami... Il doit être aussi fier que je le suis de toi...

Tu n'as aucune tare, tu es doux, gentil... Ton seul défaut... C'est moi. Moi qui t'ai élevé, ai assuré ton éducation quand ton père disparut... Moi qui était là pour voir tes premiers pas...Moi qui était là pour tes premiers jours d'école, moi qui étais là pour voir tes progrès à l'école en pensant avec émotion intérieurement à ce que ton père serait fier de toi... Moi qui était là pour te voir peu à peu te former,devenir peu à peu l'homme que tu serais... Moi qui ai tout vu, qui n'ai jamais rien dit...

Tes sourires qui n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes, tes gestes qui n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes, tes regards qui ne me regardaient plus comme autrefois... Je n'étais bientôt plus cette figure paternelle que j'étais presque, mais tout autre chose...Je l'ai vu, je l'ai toujours su... Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit. Pour cause de ces trois mots...

Et même aujourd'hui alors que tu as trente ans, je tais encore le secret. Même au cœur de la foule joyeuse qui entonne la chanson alentour de la chanteuse qui a décidé de visiter Springfield pour apporter à ces masses horripilantes quelques minutes d'oubli d'un travail où ils seront à nouveau exploités jusqu'à la moelle richement payées... Je ne voulais pas y aller. Je n'aime guère la foule.

Je n'aime pas ces êtres geignards, ces cris, ces... Cela m'horripile profondément. Et puis, c'est bien connu, mon cœur est de noir vif et de ce fait, je n'aime personne. Enfin... Tout dépend du point de vue... Un léger ricanement, presque imperceptible, dans ma gorge. Que je regrette, instantanément. Cela va attirer ton attention, immanquablement, toi qui est toujours à veiller sur la moindre de mes respirations... Et sans surprise...

« Tout va bien, Monsieur ? »

Prévisible, si prévisible, mon cher... J'entends l'inquiétude dans ta voix... Je la perçois si aisément...

Et même si je suis un être cruel et profondément mauvais je refuse que tu souffres de trop par ma faute. Je murmure donc en réponse...

« Regardez tous ces sots à se laisser gagner par une telle liesse pour une chanteuse presque de cotillon...»

Cette réponse me ressemble, elle est parfaite. Son attention se détournera de moi.

Et mon prévisible, si prévisible assistant se détourne de moi, ses épaules moins tendues.

Et je souris en douce alors que son regard repart vers la chanteuse qu'il apprécie, comme les autres...

Bien sûr, face à moi, il ne l'admettrai jamais, il préférerait se ranger à mon avis, un peu comme un époux qui acquiesce à toutes les phrases de sa femme pour avoir la paix... Un vieux couple, en somme... Ce dont nous ne somme pas loin... Il n'y a qu'une frontière entre nous et ce titre. Une frontière que nous ne franchirons pas. Car entre lui et moi, le nous ne peut être. Pour ces trois mots.

Ces trois mots qui commandent ma vie depuis que les signes me sont venus. Ces trois mots qui commandent ma vie depuis que... Ne pas y penser. Cela n'aidera en rien. Me concentrer sur autre chose. Me concentrer sur son bonheur apparent. Car c'est pour lui, uniquement pour lui que j'ai feint de vouloir me mêler à la populace.C'est toujours pour lui que je prends le risque d'être bousculé, mêlé à des gens stupides...Il est le seul pour qui je ferais cela. Mais il n'en sait rien, n'en saura jamais. J'y veillerais. Si jamais il en avait quelques doutes, les preuves de suite j'effacerai...

Un peu de cruauté, bien qu'injustifiées avec toi, et plus rien n'y paraîtrai... C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours agi avec toi.

De la distance. Encore. Toujours, entre nous. Des murs qui se voulaient infranchissables, toujours plus hauts, toujours plus intenses, toujours plus épais. Des murs sous forme de mots durs et cruels, d'exagération d'actions pour te pousser à me fuir, quand j'étais revenu à une quelconque forme de lucidité hors de ma dépendance, des feintes d'ignorance de ton comportement. Pour me protéger. Pour te protéger. Pour te protéger de l'horrible corruption qui en résiderait. Être avec moi te brûlerait de l'intérieur, te détruirait. Par chance, être élevé par moi ne t'a pas brûlé le cœur ni l'âme. Il t'a rendu quelque peu cynique, simplement.

Je n'ai point reproduit ce que le Commandant Burns a fait sur moi. Tu ne seras jamais un être aussi cupide et mauvais que moi, n'ayant aucune foi en l'humanité. Mais pour ce faire je ne dois point te laisser approcher plus près. Je ne dois point te laisser aller jusqu'à ce point où tu puisses me dire ces trois autres mots tabous. Car s'ils sortaient de tes lèvres et que je les entendais...

Je ne suis plus sûr de pouvoir y résister.

J'ai pu résister à tout le reste. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. J'ai ignoré les contacts, j'ai espéré très fort pour toi de trouver le bonheur. J'étais très heureux de te voir marié, espérant que, toi, enfin heureux, tu cesserais de penser à moi. Mais tu avais divorcé et ton bonheur s'était envolé alors que ton regard revenait sur moi...

Ce n'est pas arrivé de suite. Oh non,cette étrange plante qui n'aurait jamais du naître a poussé dans l'ombre sans que je m'en rendes compte... Elle a poussé au fil de tes attentions, au fil de nos discussions... Au fil de mes prises de consciences que l'enfant de mon meilleur ami n'était plus un enfant, mais un adulte, plus qu'une simple infirmière, plus qu'un ami...Au fil du temps, sans que je m'en rende compte pensant uniquement selon mon credo de trois mots... Au fil du temps, entre chaque instant passé ensemble, puis les instants où tu te rebellais et t'éloignais... Ce que je ressentais alors auraient du être des indices... Mais je les ignorai délibérément. J'en avais peur. Et puis un jour, la vérité qui s'expose. Mon cœur qui l'enferme derrière mon attitude après avoir dans un premier temps de panique cherché à me protéger de cela avec d'autres partenaires, sans succès. Et moi qui continue de faire semblant. Et j'y réussis bien. Tu ne vois rien. Tu ne verras rien. Et je continuerai de faire semblant. Jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne me chercher. Même au delà. En vertu de mon credo qui tapisse les murs qui enferme cette espèce de sentiment qui influence la plupart de mes actions...

Tu mérites mieux. Mieux qu'un vieil homme décharné, décrépi, un peu vieillot quand tu respires de vie et de jeunesse, malade au point que ses propres maladies s'harmonisent...Bien mieux qu'un vieil homme au coeur de pierre dont l'éducation l'a obligé à changer... Bien mieux qu'un tuteur comme moi qui doit te mépriser pour te tenir à distance...Bien mieux qu'un individu au cœur de pierre haï de tout Springfield incapable de se rappeler du nom de ces employés, dont ce fameux...ung...Encore oublié...Bon...Après tout cet abruti ne fait jamais que des choses tellement inconstructives qu'à tel point qu'elles en deviennent une banalité... Son nom n'a que peu d'importance... Et puis, tu ne l'aimes pas, je le sais, vu tous les gentils noms d'oiseaux que tu lui associes à chaque fois quand tu en parles... Probablement à cause de toutes les calamités qu'il finit par causer. J'ai presque envie de les entendre encore... D'autant qu'il n'est point loin, avec toute sa petite famille...

L'idée se faufile jusqu'à mes lèvres qui malicieuse s'enquièrent de son nom, une fois de plus...

Et à nouveau mon prévisible, si prévisible assistant, lèvres légèrement pincées...

« Il s'agit de cet ivrogne qui a renversé de la bière sur les commandes du réacteur, Homer Simpson du secteur 7G, Monsieur » Il est contrarié. Cela se sent. Et comme l'être un peu de pierre que je suis, je me délecte de ce tour infâme et cette contrariété. Voilà pourquoi, à plus d'un égard, tu vaux bien plus que moi humainement parlant. Voilà pourquoi tu mérites mieux.

Tu mérites mieux qu'une vie qui de toute manière sera courte avec un individu comme moi...

Tu as besoin de soleil, d'air, de vie,de bonheur... Pas de rancœur, pas de mort imminente qui s'approche jour après jour, pas d'un individu en tel état de décrépitude...

Tu mérites le bonheur, la joie, la vie auprès de tes compatriotes qui t'apprécient, te considèrent comme un des leurs. Être avec moi, ce serait te fermer leurs portes à tout jamais, t'exposer à leurs regards, leurs critiques. Toi, avec un vieil homme, de plus qui t'a élevé ? Si pour moi l'opinion de la masse populaire n'a plus d'importance alors que je suis un vieil homme, pour toi elle en a encore, toi qui est de leur époque, toi qui vit encore parmi eux... Et dont par jeu j'ai décrété que tu aurais le droit de t'enterrer avec moi... Et dont je n'attendrai jamais que tu t'exécutes.. Bien au contraire... Je l'ai fait écrire sur mon testament. Que j'ai gardé dans mon bureau, à un endroit où je suis certain que tu le trouveras.. A un endroit que je t'ai indiqué, en cas de besoin. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'y ai écrit. Tu ne sais pas... Tu ne sais rien de son contenu. Tu ne sais rien...

Le fameux héritier que je n'aurai jamais eu de mon vivant et qui le deviendra à ma mort sans rien en savoir... Un nouveau sourire en douce... Quelques regards étonnés autour de moi...

Je dois sourire un peu trop pour mon rôle de vieil homme horrible... Qu'à cela ne tienne... Je leur offre mon sourire le plus sinistre et les regards retournent vers la scène, en frissonnant, s'attendant à une nouvelle horreur... Et moi je souris de plus belle. Ah rien de mieux que terroriser des femmes au foyer et des enfants ~ J'en porterai mes doigts l'un contre l'autre pour un petit « Excellent » si cela n'attirerait pas l'attention de mon dévoué assistant qui s'inquiéterait à nouveau... Peut être lui raconterai-je cela tout à l'heure...Peut être... Et il rirait peut être et regretterait sûrement de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, lui qui se fait des reproches si aisément...Ah là là... Un nouveau sourire en coin que personne ne voit... Comme personne ne sait...

Qu'en ce monde, je n'ai foi qu'en une seule personne. Je ne ferais jamais confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu es le seul sur lequel je puisse m'appuyer, sur qui je puisse compter, le seul qui serait là pour moi de manière presque désintéressée. Car, et je l'ai bien appris en ce monde avec le Commandant Burns, ouvrez votre cœur aux autres et ils vous le piétineront. Tu fais partie des doux êtres à qui ouvrir son cœur est une tendre bénédiction, une tendre douceur,une douce lumière naïve... Comme pour le moi d'autrefois... C'est peut être pour cela qu'à toi je laisse voir quelques failles chez moi en plus de l'impact de cette chose enfermée en moi... Parce qu'il fut un temps lointain, j'aurai pu devenir ainsi... Ce n'est point l'argent, ce n'est que ce que ce même sentiment qui chez toi se croit enfermé et caché parce que ces mots tabous ne sont pas sortis qui t'attache à mes côtés. Ce fou, désespéré, passionné sentiment qui se croit caché et que je le vois t'agiter avec la fougue de la jeunesse que je n'ai plus. Je me suis déjà demandé, autrefois, ce qui se serait passé si tu avais pu me connaître avant le Commandant Burns, avant que je ne change... Avant que le credo sacré du « Tu mérites mieux » puisse s'appliquer... J'ai cessé de vouloir répondre à cette question à la minute où je me la suis posé... Car elle ne pouvait être, jamais... Au vu de nos âges respectifs...

J'ai préféré ne plus y penser.

Je te connais par cœur, je connais tes gestes, tes routines, ce que tu aimes, n'aime pas... Parfois, pour t'embarrasser je vais exprès dans des endroits où je sais que tu ne te sentiras pas bien. Après tout, je ne suis pas gentil et tu le sais. Tu le sais très bien et malgré ce fait tu as cette espèce de fleur fragile qui étend ses pétales pour moi... Un mystère, un vrai mystère, pour moi tu sais... Beaucoup en voyant ce que je faisais auraient abandonné leurs avances. Pas toi. Tu m'es toujours revenu. Pourquoi ? La réponse à cette question m'a toujours dépassé... Ce n'est pas que je laisse quelque espoir ; au contraire, je m'applique de tout cœur à l'inverse. Ou alors peut être ne suis pas assez ferme ? Peut être bien, peut être bien... Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te perdre ou de te brusquer à vrai dire. Tout ce que je sais est que tu mérites mieux que sont les mots qui définissent ta vie par rapport à la mienne, la mienne par rapport à toi. Ils tracent la ligne que nous ne devons pas tracent l'horizon qui est notre avenir à toi et n'y a rien. N'y aura rien au delà. Voilà les limites sages qui sont là, posées, attendent d'être respectées, surveillées, au moins.

Et je les surveille, je les surveille attentivement alors que chaque jour qui passe tu t'en rapproches de plus belle sans le voir, toi qui se tient à mes côtés sans vraiment me voir comme je suis.

Oh tu connais ma noirceur, tu connais mon âme, me connais comme je te connais et fort probablement bien plus que moi au vu de ta manière de capturer en ton âme chaque instant entre nous, chaque instant qui passe, sachant combien le temps est fragile et fin et peut demain se sauver.

Oh bien sûr tu les connais, tu les as côtoyées tant de fois, enfant, adolescent,adulte. Tu as vécu avec celles-ci en trame de fond. Tu aurais pu vivre dans la grandeur, la lumière et la gentillesse d'un père qui t'aurait aimé mais qui avait choisi de se sacrifier pour toi... Et aujourd'hui, je sais pourquoi.

S'il te voit de là haut, il doit être si fier de l'homme que tu es devenu... J'espère que de là haut il estime aussi que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour t'amener à ce monde... J'espère que de là haut il te voit avec la fierté que tu mérites... J'espère que de là haut il ne nous juge sévèrement ni l'un ni l'autre pour ce qui nous lie l'un à l'autre...

Mais ce ne sont que des espoirs envers une ombre qui n'est plus... Une ombre qu'il a si souvent vu dans mes yeux... Il a cru, il croit peut être encore que je ne vois en lui que cet ombre, l'ombre de son père, mon vieil ami...Il croit peut être que lorsque je le regarde, je ne vois que le souvenir de mon ami encore vivant... Il se trompe grandement s'il pense ainsi... En lui, n'est que l'enfant de mon ami... Il est bien plus, bien plus qu'une simple ombre... Il est la lumière, il est une flammèche de vie près de la bougie de ma vie presque entièrement consumée...Il ne sait pas. Une chose de plus qu'il ignore. Une chose de plus que je ne dis. Car tu ne me pose jamais la question, croyant peut être avoir la réponse. Cela m'arrange. Cette question jamais posée, je n'ai aucun risque de franchir mes propres frontières, les mots en emmenant d'autres. Reste donc dans l'ignorance... Peut être viendra t-il un jour, ou tout naturellement la question viendra sur tes lèvres avec cet instinct qui est le tien... Et ce jour là j'y répondrais. Vois-tu, je ne cherche jamais à empêcher le moindre tes gestes. Ce ne sont que tes mots que je te laisse le faire puis je l'ignore, ou te le fais payer le lendemain.

C'est ainsi que j'ai toujours procédé pour que la frontière ne soit jamais traversée.C'est ainsi que je continue avec le temps... Que je ferais à chacune de tes tentatives jusqu'à ce que ton bras s'accroche à celui d'un autre que tu me présenteras et pour lequel je te donnerai ma bénédiction, laissant mon cœur mourir intérieurement. Parce que si je te laisse faire...

C'est aussi pour une tendre et douce faiblesse que je ne montrerai pas.

Comme cette main, qui vient de prendre la mienne et pense que je n'ai rien senti. Comme ce sourire sur tes lèvres presque anodin, comme si de rien était. Tu te crois invisible, tu te crois caché. Si je t'en parlais, tu me mentirais instantanément. Tu inventerai une marque de respect ou d'inquiétude.

Mais vois-tu je ne dirai rien. Je me tairai, simplement. Je ne regarderai pas, je te parlerai pas. Je ne regarderais rien. Je ne vais pas être là. Je vais me retrancher quelque peu en moi. Tu chercheras la moindre réaction chez moi ; tu ne trouveras rien. Ce sera demain que tu le payeras. Tu peux chercher, t'inquiéter. C'est demain que tu sauras. Aujourd'hui, profite du silence et de ma réaction absente. Profite en bien. Car demain elle te sera ôtée. Demain tu souffriras en toi. Et je souffrirai en chœur avec toi dans le secret de mon cœur glacé. En attendant en mon propre cœur, je sourirai en écho avec toi en laissant mon cœur battre à la mélopée de mon credo qui continuera de chanter pour lutter contre les mouvements qui vont s'élancer de mon cœur déjà bien âgé...

Et ma lumière ne verra pas les sourires de l'ombre à qui il s'est lié...

Cette ombre auprès de laquelle il a toujours voulu être.

 _Devant le miroir, le jeune homme crispe son poing d'un air déterminé. Plus le temps passe, plus son visage est celui de mon ami. Plus le temps passe, plus son caractère en diffère et se forme de lui-mê moi, assez fier, je reste tapi dans l'ombre à l'observer, à pressentir le moment important à ne point troubler alors que son regard soutient celui de son reflet. Et il murmure doucement, comme pour lui-même..._

 _« Je veux être plus précieux que tout pour lui. Comme il l'est pour moi. Je serai toujours là pour lui comme il l'est pour moi, puisque le monde ne le connaît pas comme je le connais. »_

 _Ma bouche qui s'arrondit de surprise... Mes jambes qui flagellent légèrement alors que je m'appuie d'un bras contre le mur... C'est impossible, il ne devrait pas vouloir ça... Il ne devrait pas l'espérer, ne devrait pas y penser... Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne au monde, je suis même détestable... Et pourtant, lui, trouve quelque chose en moi qui fait que..._

 _Un petit sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres, touché. Mes pas qui reprennent et s'éloignent emportant mon secret d'un cœur ébranlé quelques instants plus loin...Pas la peine de semer des rumeurs et du bruit dont nous n'avons point besoin... Quelques graines qui semées, commencent leur germination,doucement, tout doucement dans des secrets cachés... Quelques graines, quelques chaînes que personne ne voit... Puis la chaîne qui vient empêcher les plantes de se mêler..._

 _Trois mots, trois secrets qui par la lumière chassés seraient et laisseraient les plantes s'entrelacer..._

 _Trois mots,deux secrets qui se tiennent, prêts à se tisser ensemble._

 _Mais dont une seule personne le sait._

 **J'ai toujours eu une certaine affection pour ce cher personnage usé pour ma narration, assez étrangement...**

 **Pour moi ce personnage n'est pas non plus totalement maléfique (même si ses parts mauvaises sont plus développées que chez un individu lambda ), d'où ma manière de l'aborder...**

 **Je ne sais pas pas vraiment si c'est seulement moi mais voilà... Et je les ai toujours trouvé mignons ensemble, alors voilà... Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraî**

 **Et sur ce je vais vous laisser, en vous souhaitent une bonne journée, année, et peut être en vous demandant une review pour savoir si je suis vraiment folle d'avoir eu une telle idée ?**

 **Non je n'essaye pas d'influencer, juré ~**

 ***s'envole dans le cieux ***


End file.
